


perfect in so many ways

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: Padmé knows she's been selfish.





	perfect in so many ways

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Matthew Sweet.

As the last days of her reign wind down, Padmé begins noting the last times—the last time she'll open a legislative session; the last time she'll accept the appointments of new ambassadors to court; the last opening dance of the spring season in Theed.

She wonders, now, each time she presses Sabé back against the pillows, if it will be the last. They haven't spoken much about what they'll do once the new queen is elected. Padmé would like to rest for a little while before diving into the next adventure, but Sabé will be in great demand, and Padmé doesn't want to ask her to give up more than she already has.

She knows she's been selfish, knows there are some who would look askance at a queen sleeping with her bodyguard, as if Sabé hadn't been free to make the choice, hadn't loved and been loved in equal measure, even if some prudish members of the government would think otherwise.

Still, Padmé's sure it says nothing good about her that her most treasured relationship is with someone who looks so much like her that even their own mothers have had trouble telling them apart on occasion. Sabé is her other self, even though she's now two inches too tall to pass convincingly as Amidala without all the artifice they've learned to employ over the years—heels and headdresses, makeup and misdirection. When they undress, they become themselves, but they're so entangled now that sometimes even Padmé wonders who she is—who she'll become—without Sabé at her side. 

Padme has several small marks that are all her own—a mole at the base of her left breast, a small scar on the sole of her foot where she'd been cut by a shell in the lake—but Sabé also wears scars from wounds that were meant for Padmé, and Padmé kisses them every time they make love, the silvery pink of them smooth against her lips. She likes to catalogue those small differences as well, studying them as assiduously as she studies everything else.

Tonight, she starts with the lush bow of Sabé's mouth, drinks her in like a drowning woman after a long day. Sabé tangles a hand in her hair and kisses her until the day's tension dissolves and is replaced by the delicious tension of anticipation.

Padmé cups her breast and thumbs one tight, pink nipple before drawing it into her mouth. Sabé arches up into it, her breath stuttering out in low moan and her hand tightening in Padmé 's hair. Padmé grins and moves to the other breast, enjoying the way Sabé responds, her body eager for Padmé's every touch.

Padmé's hands sweep slowly over Sabé 's skin, light as a feather. She has a mole just above her navel, and the muscles of her belly shift under Padmé fingertips—she's ticklish there, and Padmé's never let her forget it. And then she skims lower, dipping her fingers into the slick between Sabé's thighs. She spreads the wetness around, before teasing Sabé's clit with her thumb.

"More," Sabé says, "please."

Padmé slips two fingers inside Sabé's cunt, thumb still circling her clit and mouth still latched on her nipple. Her own desire is rising, but secondary at this point, as pleasurable in anticipation as it will be in fulfillment.

They learned this together as they learned so many other things, and Padmé knows Sabé's body as well as her own, as if it were her own, which in some ways, it is. Her own cunt is wet and aching, and she slings a leg over Sabé's thigh so she can rock against her to relieve that ache as she fingers her.

Sabé's hand fists in Padmé's hair, holding her in place, and her hips push up into Padmé's hand, thighs trembling as she nears her climax. Padmé crooks her fingers then, and Sabé comes with a low, guttural moan. Padmé leans up to lick it from her lips, her own hips moving in earnest now as she chases her own orgasm.

Sabé's hand slips from her hair to her ass, cupping and squeezing as Padmé rocks against her. She captures Padmé's mouth in a wet, messy kiss and Padmé gasps into it, thrusting harder as the tension crests and breaks into waves of pleasure. She wrings every last pulse of it out, knowing Sabé is there to hold her as she loses herself in it and the weight of the world falls away.

"Mm," she says, licking Sabé's come off her fingers and stretching languorously. She laughs when Sabé's eyes linger on her breasts. She cups them and thumbs her nipples. "Like what you see?"

"I do," Sabé replies, tugging her back down for another round of kisses. 

This time Sabé is the one who lavishes attention on Padmé's breasts, bringing her banked desire to fever pitch again before sliding down to press her mouth to Padmé's cunt.

This is another difference between them—the smell and taste of sex on their skin. 

Back when she was first elected, Padmé had chosen a signature perfume, but what smelled bright and floral on her went sharp and medicinal on Sabé, so they'd discarded it. Now, Padmé likes that she knows how Sabé smells and tastes, that it's not the same as the way _she_ smells or tastes, and that it's something no one else in the galaxy knows.

Sabé kisses her cunt tenderly before thoroughly taking her apart with her lips and tongue. Padmé clamps her thighs around Sabé's head and arches up against her mouth, another orgasm tearing through her like a tidal wave. Sabé licks her through it until she has to push her away because it's too much.

Sabé laughs and licks her lips, and Padmé needs to taste herself again on Sabé's tongue, earthy and salty and sharp. She kisses her way down Sabé's body, now lightly sheened with sweat, and gets ready to return the favor.

They'll have to sleep at some point, but Padmé wants to do this as much as possible before they can't do it at all. She loses herself in the wet heat of Sabé's body and doesn't have to think about a time when they won't be together forever.


End file.
